loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Races/Subraces
There are several things that make LoC3 stand out as a very different server. One of those things is the number and variety of customized subraces that you can choose from. 'Standard Races ' All the standard NWN races are available on LoC. No changes have been made from the NWN standards. If you plan on taking an LoC subrace, you need to be sure that your standard race is correct for that subrace. * Dwarf * Elf * Gnome * Half-Elf * Halfling * Half-Orc * Human * Orc Note: Wemic and Brownies are currently not supported and any character made with this race will get booted upon character creation. I believe this is because the adjustments are very strong on these and they were not intended to be available based on the subrace modifications that LOC can also bestow on top of these. Long story short, they should not be chosen currently. 'DM Blitz & DM Terror Subraces ' There are a couple of things you need to know about taking these subraces before you start creating your character. A little planning may be in order so that you don't mess up the character before you even get to roll them up to level 40. * Anyone can take a DM Blitz or DM Terror Subrace after logging into LoC; there is no Divine Custom Token requirement for these subraces any more. * To take a DM Blitz or DM Terror Subrace, remember to pick the correct Standard Race for the subrace of choice when generating your character. * LEAVE THE SUBRACE FIELD BLANK when generating your character. If you don't, you will not be able to get the DM Subraces. * After you have been logged into the server with your new character, check the Character Sheet (press "C" on the keyboard) to verify that you only have 3 or less Experience Points. If you have more than 3 XP, you will not be able to take a subrace. * Take your new character out of the Welcome to Chance Area and into Chance Main. The DM Center is marked on the map (press m) (at time of posting it is a right turn after entering the main area) and you need to enter it to reach DM Blitz and DM Terror. * Once in the DM Center, DM Blitz and DM Terror have separate "rooms" on the left hand side. Enter the appropriate room and there will be either a pull chain or lever by which you can summon the DM if he isn't already out. * Use the control pads to cycle between the subraces then click the item in the room to select the subrace you want. (they all have mouseover instructions) * Examine the subrace model that appears to see the subrace adjustments in game. * After you have selected your subrace, It is advised you relog to get the full change/effects added. (sometimes you may need to die also for it to all be applied and sometimes you may need to reach a higher level for all the subrace benefits to be applied. eg health can only be added in +255 HP increments per level so typically we apply +200/level. If a subrace gives +400HP - you will get another +200 hp on level 2. * If everything is correct (appearance, stats, etc.), leave the DM Center and speak to the Chance Helper and Quest Giver, a.k.a. the Welcome Lady (near the Back Portal in Chance Main. * Select the option, "Do you need to be level 40 to quest here?" * Welcome Lady responds, "Yes, you do BUT before I give you experience points, look at getting a subrace from Blitz or Terror in the DM Center." * Answer, "I have looked and I want experience points." * She will give you enough experience points to let you roll the character up to level 40 (even if the subrace includes an experience point penalty. So, start rolling! * If you need to change your alignment or reroll any levels just taken, return to the DM Center and enter the room labeled DM Kab's Reroller. This DM when summoned can help with alignment changes and rerolling levels. DM Blitz Subraces Typically smaller adjustments - better suited to newer players as the xp penalty is not as high as terror subraces DM Terror Subraces The biggest and baddest changes to your future characters live here